Douce vengeance
by Madame Nono
Summary: OS. C'est l'histoire d'une trahison, d'une douce vengeance, d'un couple qui aurait du finir sa vie ensemble tant s'était prévu. Bref c'est l'histoire de la vie.


Bonjour,

Voici un OS sortant tout droit de mon imagination.

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf Ellana.**

Dites-moi se que vous en penserez. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop. Si vous en voyez dites le moi! :)

Bonne lecture

**MN :)**

* * *

Ellana jouait un morceau de piano dans le manoir familial, la musique avait toujours eut une place importante dans sa vie. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce manoir. Deux ans, pour être exact. Bien sûr elle avait revu les membres de sa famille, ses parents et son frère jumeau Blaise, et Pansy sa meilleure amie avec qui Blaise était fiancé. Elle les avait revu mais jamais dans le manoir toujours chez elle, en France.

Soudain quelqu'un vient s'asseoir près d'elle et se mit à jouer aussi. Pensant que c'était son frère, elle ne tourna pas la tête et sourit. Lorsqu'elle finit de jouer, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son voisin, son sourire se fana en voyant que ce n'était pas son frère.

« Malfoy » constata-t-elle sur un ton las, cachant sa surprise de le voir lui, ici.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle ne s'attarda pas dessus.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu hurlais de plaisir mon prénom. Pourquoi utiliser maintenant mon nom ? »

« Et moi Malfoy, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu hurlais de plaisir le nom d'une autre. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais répondu. »

Et elle partit, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de l'intéressé.

Elle se souviendra toujours de ce jour-là. Elle était à l'école de Médicomagie, car elle avait préféré assurée son futur en ayant un diplôme dans la poche avant de faire carrière dans le quidditch. Elle devait finir les cours à dix-huit heures mais la professeure assurant ce cours avait été appelée pour un accident de potion, alors le cours n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. Elle était rentrée plus tôt pour faire une surprise à son compagnon Drago Malfoy. Bien mal lui en avait pris. A peine était-elle arrivée dans leur appartement qu'elle avait entendu les bruits caractéristiques d'ébats sexuels, les cris d'une femme et les grognements de Malfoy. Voulant savoir avec qui il l'avait trompé elle avait entrouvert la porte de leur chambre. Ce jour-là et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ellana Zabini avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières mentales, si bien que son jumeau pût voir toute sa déchéance et toute sa douleur. Jamais elle ne les avaient fait tomber, pas même quand elle avait reçu la marque, ni quand elle avait tué et torturé pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ça aurait été lui montrer que ce qu'il avait fait l'avait atteinte.

Elle avait transplané sur le chemin de Traverse, elle était ensuite partit à la volière publique envoyer un hibou à Malfoy, lui demandant de venir la chercher à l'école car ses cours finissaient plus tard que prévu vers dix-huit heures trente, elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose. Elle avait attendu l'heure prévue dans un bar réputé du chemin de Traverse et elle en avait profité pour transférer son dossier de l'école de médicomagie dans une école situé en France. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle avait pu prévoir le comportement qu'il aurait. Alors à dix-huit heures trente, elle avait à nouveau transplané dans son appartement où elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là puisqu'il était censé être à l'école pour l'attendre et quand il verrait qu'elle était en retard il partirait à sa recherche. Il demanderait à la dame tenant l'accueil. Elle imaginait déjà la scène et riait.

« Madame, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la salle de cours de Mademoiselle Zabini s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur Malfoy. Laissez-moi un instant pour consulter les registres. Ils indiquent que la classe de Mademoiselle Zabini a fini à seize heures pour cause d'absence d'une professeure. »

« Etes-vous sur ? Car elle m'a envoyé un hibou me spécifiant qu'elle terminerait à dix-huit heures trente. »

« Je suis catégorique Monsieur. En plus je vois qu'elle vient de transférer son dossier en France. »

« Merci beaucoup »

A l'aide d'un sort elle avait rangé toutes ses affaires dans des valises qu'elle avait miniaturisé. Après cela personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'elle avait vécu ici. Sauf peut-être le cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo de Malfoy et d'elle enlacés et entrain de rire Avant de partir elle avait laissé un bout de parchemin avec pour seul mot écrit dessus, le mot _combien ?. _

Elle avait transplané en France, où elle trouva rapidement un appartement près de l'école de médicomagie répondant à tous ses critères c'est-à-dire, spacieux, lumineux, au dernier étage, avec une grande terrasse. Le seul problème était qu'un jeune homme le voulait aussi. Un certain Morgan Grents. Elle avait alors demandé à l'agent immobilier de proposer à l'autre client une colocation, il avait bien assez de place pour deux dans cet appartement. Elle avait été contente quand l'agent avait annoncé la réponse positive de l'autre acquéreur. Une fois que le contrat avait été signé, elle avait transplané directement devant la porte de son nouvel appartement. Une nouvelle vie commençait. Et dire que le soir même elle aurait dû annoncer ses fiançailles avec Drago Malfoy à la population magique.

Elle remarqua que pendant qu'elle se remémorait la journée qui avait changé une partie de sa vie, ses jambes l'avaient mené devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Morgan. Pendant leur colocation ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de devenir ami et sex friend, ensuite ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se mettre en couple pour plus de stabilité.

« Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Morgan.

« Oui » répondit-elle sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien »

« Il ne t'a rien demandé ? »

« Seulement pourquoi je l'appelai par son nom et non son prénom. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain quelqu'un entra avec fracas dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Blaise ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai perdu Joseph ! »

A la suite de cette phrase Ellana se mit à rire. Son frère jumeau la regarda comme si elle était folle, il venait de lui dire qu'il avait perdu son fils et elle, elle trouvait le moyen de rire. Il se tourna vers Morgan qui avait un sourire en coin, à ne plus rien n'y comprendre.

« Je t'annonce que j'ai perdu ton fils et toi tu rigole. Tu peux m'expliquer là, parce que je ne comprends rien. »

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu faisais » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux fous rires. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai jeté un sort qui m'indique où il se trouve, parce qu'il adore gambader partout, il m'indique aussi s'il est en danger »

Elle prononça la formule lui permettant de repérer Joseph dans le manoir.

« Il est dans une chambre au fond du couloir, et le point est vert signe qu'il n'est pas en danger. Je vais aller le chercher. »

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Ellana poussa doucement la porte et observa Joseph essayant de grimper sur le lit. Elle eut un sourire maternel. Elle s'accroupit et appela doucement Joseph, sans prêter attention au bruit de la douche qui venait de s'arrêter. Ce dernier se retourna vers sa mère et lui fit un sourire enfantin et trottina dans les bras ouverts qui se présentaient à lui.

« Tu sais que tu as fait peur à Tonton Blaise ? » dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ze voulais zoué à casse casse. » répondit l'enfant avec un air contrit sur le visage.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire qu'ils joueraient à cache-cache après sa sieste. Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand la voix de Malfoy lui demanda de rester car il voulait lui parler. Elle se retourna, à voir sa tenue il venait de prendre sa douche.

« Joseph tu veux bien aller rejoindre Papa et Tonton Blaise dans le couloir s'il te plait. Maman doit parler au Monsieur.

Une fois le petit garçon parti, Malfoy prit la parole.

« Pourquoi être partie ? »

« Combien ? Parce que tu ne m'as jamais répondu et j'aimerais avoir la réponse à cette question. »

« Mais de quoi parles tu ? »

« Ne fait pas l'ignorant Malfoy, je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça. »

« Pourquoi tu reviens après deux ans d'absence ? Et pourquoi Blaise ne t'en veut pas d'être partie aussi longtemps ?»

« Il n'y a que toi et toi seul que je n'ai pas revu pendant ces deux ans. Et en ce qui concerne mon retour, c'est parce qu'il parait que je suis invitée à ton mariage. »

Elle vit bien dans le regard du blond que la phrase sous entendant qu'elle l'avait rayé de sa vie, l'avait blessé. Et elle s'en réjouissait.

« Si tu as fini ton petit interrogatoire, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Elle amorça un geste pour faire demi-tour mais une poigne de fer entoura son bras gauche.

« Je n'ai pas terminé, et je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir invité à mon mariage »

« Ce que tu me dis me blesse profondément » dit-elle sur un ton ironique. « Mais tu as invité Morgan Grents et sa famille pour une raison obscure. Et la famille de Morgan c'est moi et Joseph. Bref, je dois te laisser j'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien qui te concerne mon cher. »

Et elle partit sans se retourner le laissant dans ses pensées. Elle avait une conférence de presse organisé avec Pansy pour l'annonce de leur nomination au poste de batteur dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Elles avaient tellement hâte de commencer les entraînements qui devaient débuter dans mois. Blaise et Malfoy reprendraient eux aussi dans un mois les entrainements avec les Canons de Canons de Chudley, le premier au poste de poursuiveur et le second au poste d'attrapeur. Et Morgan quant à lui était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Salem. C'était un de leur rêve d'être joueur de quidditch professionnel une fois adulte.

Le mariage arriva rapidement. Le matin de ce jour ô combien fantastique, le manoir Zabini grouillait d'effervescence, les elfes de maison courraient dans tous les sens chercher les costumes des uns et les robes des autres. Pansy avait une robe en soie d'un vert sombre dont les bretelles se croisaient dans le dos pour former un élégant nœud. A partir de mi-cuisse le bas de la robe était tout en dentelle. Blaise avait accordé son costume à la robe de Pansy en mettant un nœud papillon de la même couleur. En ce qui concernait Ellana, elle portait une robe à dos nu parme ayant des reflets argenté suivant la luminosité, la robe possédait un nœud ressemblant à une rose à droite juste sous la poitrine, la robe retombait en drapé soyeux à ses pieds. Joseph et Morgan étaient habillés d'un costume trois pièces écru avec une cravate de la même couleur que la robe de la femme de leur vie.

Blaise, Morgan et Joseph attendaient dans le hall du Manoir que les deux jeunes femmes descendent les escaliers. Quand elles firent leur apparition, elles étaient époustouflantes, d'une beauté presque irréelle.

Le mariage de Malfoy et Granger s'était passé sous un soleil magnifique. Et dans une ambiance conviviale. Ellana ne remarqua pas le regard à la fois triste et résigné que lui lança Malfoy avant de consentir à prendre pour épouse Granger, trop occupée à sourire à son fils.

* * *

_La gazette du sorcier du 22 juillet _

_Le mariage le plus attendu de l'année entre Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger a eu lieu hier sous un soleil radieux. Cependant ce n'est pas la mariée que l'on retiendra le plus mais Pansy Parkinson et Ellana Zabini qui étaient à tomber ce jour-là dans des robes signées de grands créateurs. On se demande bien pourquoi Drago a laissé tomber Ellana pour cette Granger sans atout particulier. Peut-être un sortilège ? _

_On a pu remarquer qu'Ellana Zabini était rayonnante de bonheur accompagnée de son compagnon Morgan Grents, qui je vous le rappel, a été élu plus beau joueur de quidditch après Drago Malfoy par sorcière hebdo, et de leur fils Joseph (voir la photo de famille en page quatre). Au vu de la bague présente à l'annulaire gauche d'Ellana, on peut sans nul doute affirmer qu'un mariage est dans l'air. Espérons qu'elle saura choisir une robe de mariée qui la mettra en valeur et non qui lui fera ressembler à troll (page cinq pour voir les photos de Granger ressemblant à troll le jour de son mariage) Mais n'a-t-elle jamais été sur son trente et un en toute circonstance. La beauté et la prestance ne sont pas des choses qui s'acquièrent, Pansy et Ellana l'ont une fois de plus démontré au détriment de Miss Granger. _

_Rita Skeeter _

En lisant cet article Ellana eu un sourire à la fois fier et sadique. Quoi de plus beau pour se venger de Granger qu'être plus belle qu'elle a son propre mariage. Deux bras l'enlacèrent, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Alors ça y est tu as eu la vengeance que tu souhaitais ? » questionna Morgan après avoir lu l'article.

« Oui, la boucle est bouclée, j'en ai fini de cette histoire. Elle fait désormais partie du passé et peu importe ce qu'il se passera maintenant car j'ai un fils que j'aime plus que tout et un fiancé que j'aime et qui m'aime. »

Elle scella ses paroles d'un baiser. C'est le bruit du bec d'un hibou frappant sur le carreau qui les fit se séparer. Ellana déplia le parchemin après avoir donné une friandise à l'animal.

_8 mois _

Elle sut que c'était la réponse à la question qu'elle avait posé deux ans plutôt. Cependant elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture de Malfoy, elle supposa donc que c'était celle de Granger. Peut-être que Malfoy n'avait pas mentit après tout, il n'avait peut-être jamais vu le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé en partant. Alors comme ça Granger voulait se venger de l'article et d'elle. Pathétique. On voyait bien que c'était une gryffondor. Elle ne connaissait pas l'art de la vengeance. Il a y deux ans voir même un an cette réponse l'aurait détruite. Mais là, elle s'en fichait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait plus Drago Malfoy mais que Morgan occupait la place de l'ancien serpantard. Sur cette pensée, elle sourit et se retourna vers son fiancé avec un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

« Où en étions-nous avant que ce hibou vient nous déranger ? »


End file.
